Something You Can't Put Back Together
by YuuRam4eva417
Summary: The heart is like a glass window, when things get thrown at it the glass will start to crack and eventually… shatter into a million pieces…I think that is what happened to me, three words that are causing me to fade deep into the darkness, "we're both boys!"… ps not my pic found it on google
1. Chapter 1

This is my first time writing about boy x boy but I can't help it I love this is coupling! And plz forgive me for poor spelling! Also sorry for pov changing a lot… it's turned into a habit

p.s. this is a YuuRam fanfic

p.s. #2 I DO NOT own Kyo Kara Maoh! (Though I wished I did)

* * *

Summary:

The heart is like a glass window, when things get thrown at it the glass will start to crack and eventually… shatter into a million pieces…I think _**that **_is what happened to me, three words that are causing me to fade deep into the darkness, "we're both boys!"…

* * *

**~Wolfram POV~**

"WOLFRAM, WE'RE BOTH BOYS HOW CAN EXPECT FOR ME TO…_YOU KNOW_ WITH _YOU_!" Yuuri yelled to the blonde hair boy, which seemed to cover his emerald green eyes.

"Yuuri…is that the only reason why…? If so…then…you _**really**_ are a wimp…" I said as tears rolling down my face and bangs covering my eyes, so no one could see me cry whenever I cried I felt so…weak. I started to realize every time I cried was because of Yuuri, like the time I thought I'd never be able to see him ever again.

This time it's a little different it feels as though, someone took a hammer and smashed my heart until it give in, and broke and that _someone_ is no other than Yuuri or should I say 'heika'.

"Wolfram I-"he began but I cut him off.

"No Yuuri…I'm really sick and tired of the same excuse and then you apologize to me when I get upset…"I said

_I can't believe I just said what I've been thinking so easily does it really mean I should give up? _I thought.

"I…" Yuuri began but again he got cut off because I had one thing I really need to hear from his own lips.

"Yuuri…I have one thing to ask you…"I began out as I started to think if it will make feel better or worse.

"What is it?" Yuuri replied

"Do you…really…want to break off the engagement that badly? Because…now…if you want to I…will…" I said it! I may as well as since, I believe even feel I don't break it nothing will change.

"I…don't know"

**~End of wolfram POV (now is unknown POV) ~**

The king and the prince totally forgot they had company and a daughter outside that very door, but it seem that Greta already left and ran the direction back to the masque ball the king threw to inform Wolfram's brother; Gwendal what happened between her fathers.

.:~ masquerade ball ~:.

"Gwendal Gwendal!" Greta cried as she ran near him still bawling.

"What's the matter, princess?"Gwendal asked worriedly.

"I-it's…Yuuri and Wolfram!"Greta said as she panicked because she felt guilty, she thought if she didn't tell Wolfram to show Yuuri, it wouldn't have turned out like this, and their family wouldn't be fall apart.

"What happened to them?" Gwendal asked .

"Well…."Greta said but Gwendal could tell that she was unsure how to explain, where to start or even…if she should tell.

"It's okay just telling me from the very beginning."Gwendal said as calmly as he could but inside he was really worried about heika and his little brother.

**~Flash Back~ (Greta POV)**

"So…today is the masquerade ball and all citizens from Shin Makoku can attend, right?" Yuuri asked. I'm pretty sure Yuuri just asked to make sure so he can get ready for the celebration. _I still wonder why Yuuri would throw a masquerade ball._

"Yeah…it's today…_WHY DO YOU ASK_?_**HUH**_?"Wolfram said clearly thinking that Yuuri will cheat on him.

"I-it's nothing, really I'm just asking."Yuuri said as he tried to calm down wolfram.

**~End of Greta POV still in flashback mode~**

.:~Maou's Chambers~:.

"Wolfram ,Yuuri!"Greta shouted as she entered the room to only find Wolfram there without Yuuri.

"Where's Yuuri?"Greta asked.

"Um…I think he's at the party!"Wolfram answered and started to hum to himself. She heard Wolfram hum and saw Wolfram in a beautiful blue dress **(a/n: I'll describe the dress more later on in this chapter or the next!) **and asked "Why are you wearing a dress?" Greta asked confused.

"n-no reason!" Wolfram answered while blushing like a tomato.

"He he…let go you do want Yuuri to see, right?"Greta asked. Wolfram looked shocked, then after a few seconds nodded while still blushing.

**~Greta POV…again (still in flashback) ~**

Wolfram and I finally arrive at the main room when most parties, balls and important events are held. Today's event was a ball apparently that Yuuri suggested to throw two days ago so it was sudden, but he wouldn't tell us why he suddenly threw a ball…but the truth is I'm kind of scared to know why.

* * *

**Author's note:**

Well this is the first chapter tell me what u think! And I know that the grammar is bad and the continuation in changing POV's! I am sooo sorry! R&R plz ^-^


	2. Author's note important

Author's note: I'm so sorry for the people who still support this fic but I want to put on hiatus I might return to it later but I'm really stuck, but don't get me wrong I love KKM and YuuRam to deaf but I do not have any ideas. I'm so sorry…


End file.
